The Beach
by maylea
Summary: The Tekken players go to the beach. CHAPTER 2'S UP!
1. 1

****

The Beach

by: michelle

Author's Note: What would happen if the Tekken players would go to the beach? Yikes! Totally hot bikinis and disgusting swimming trunks, I presume... Well... Just read anyway. This is a humor fic... Don't say you weren't warned! Total laugh-athon. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken, yada, yada, yada!

****

9:15 am, Williams' Residence

Anna: Wake up, sister dear!!! We're going to the beach!!!!

*Anna said, closing her eyes and smiling broadly. Nina's eyes popped open and she laughed hysterically at her sister. 

Nina: Mwahahahahahaha!!! Like, what're you gonna do this time? Show off your gross figure in the beach like you always do? Dream on, I'm not going!

*Nina smirked. 

Anna: Hmph! Fine... Stay here. Who's gonna care, not me. 

*Anna said, sounding like she was gonna cry.

Nina: Look, Anna dude, you want me to go to the beach or not? 'Cause if you want me to go, I ain't wearin' some dumb ol' bathing suit, k? 

*Nina told Anna.

Anna: Wee!!!! Okay! Then what're you gonna wear????

Nina: Hmm... Let's see now... 

*Nina: opens her closet and digs into her clothes (A/N: Um... You do know what I mean by that, right?). Gets her purple Tekken 4 costume.

Nina: What I always wear, Anna... What I always wear.

*Anna looked like a baby, frowning like an idiot. She wanted Nina to wear a bathing suit at the beach, not some costume that she wears in Tekken Tournaments. Anna nodded. Well, she wanted her sister to accompany her.

****

9:45 am, Paul Phoenix, Marshall and Forrest Law's hang-out

Paul: Okay, so like, this chick was like, flirtin' around and I was all, "I have a girlfriend now dude," and like,

*A ring of Marshall's cellphone interrupted Paul. Busted!

Marshall: Uh-oh.

Forrest: Oh, Dad!!! You didn't tell me you had a cellphone! I wanted one all my life and you never gave me one... You wanted one for yourself!

Paul: Yeah, and like, the unattractive chick was like—

Forrest: Shut up, stupid uncle.

*Paul pouts. 

Paul: But I wanted to tell you guys my sto—

*Forrest put masking tape on Paul's mouth.

Forrest: Shut up, stupid uncle. As I was saying, Dad!!! Why didn't you give me a cellphone!!!!!!!!!!

Marshall: Shut up, adopted child.

Forrest: WHAT??? Crap, I was adopted???

*Paul removes the masking tape.

Paul: Yeah, like, I was there when Marshall picked you up from a dumpster! He was all, "Look at the fussum wuckum baby!!! Mwe mwe mwe..." and I was like, "Fine, get the stinkin' baby from the dumpster!" and he did! And he was all, "Babyyy Babyyyy!!" when he got you out of the trash can.

Marshall: Oh, for Pete's sake, I'm havin' a phone call!

Forrest: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!! oooooooooooooh!!!! You mean I really was adopted? Dad took me from the dumpster??? ooooooooohh!!!! 0.0

*Forrest sniffs his armpit. Paul rolls his eyes. Marshall continues phone call.

Marshall: Right. Oke!!! Ba-bye!! We are going to stinky beach. Mr. Hahachoy says so!!!! 

PAul: Wheeeee-heee!!!!!!

*Forrest sniffs both his armpits.

Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't mean to insult or make fun of characters, OK? That was just for entertainment purposes. Hmm... send a review if you wanna know what happens next. :D 


	2. 2

****

The Beach

By: Michelle

Author's Note: About time I updated this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

****

Bryan Fury's Grave

Bryan: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mouse: Whom are you talking to?

Bryan: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mouse #2: Man, guy's wack.

Mouse #3: Yup, even though he's stinkin' dead.

Mouse: Man, he stinks. Let's go to another grave.

Bryan: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha—

*Ground above grave splits into 2. Heihachi shows his ugly face.

Heihachi: Beach.

Bryan: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Heihachi: Are you crying?

Bryan: Mwahahaha!

Heihachi: Oh, well. Your tears should come out any minute now.

Bryan: Mwahaha.

*Ground suddenly sticks together again. Heihachi's head got stuck in Bryan's grave.

Heihachi: OOOOOOOOOOW!

*Bryan chews Heihachi's nose off to have him silent.

****

Powerpuff Girl household

Bubbles: Professor!!!!! Buttercup stole my bunny again!!!!

Hwoarang: What the—

Blossom: Ooh!! Hi Bob!

Buttercup: Oh, gosh... Where's my camera?

Prof. Utonium: BOB!!! 

Hwoarang: AGH!!!

*Mayor appears outta nowhere w/ Miss Bellum.

Mayor: Bob, Jin Kazumie what's-his-name wanted me to tell you that you have to go to the beach for a Tekken vacation. 

Hwoarang: Don't call me Bob. Okay, I'll come anyways.

Miss Bellum: And he says you have to wear a bathing suit.

Hwoarang: What the—

Mayor: And he says you have to stop saying "What the—" all the time. 

Miss Bellum: He says it's irritating.

100-eyed-monster: RRRRRR!

*Hits Hwoarang's butt with laser rays w/ its 100 eyes.

Hwoarang: Oww!!!! 

*Hwoarang turns and sees monster.

Hwoarang: AGH!!!!!

PPG: Hey, Bob, wait for us!!!

Author's Note: Next chap's coming up soon. In the mean time, I'd like to ask you what part you liked. I'll add more just like that.


End file.
